Quests/Story Line
Main Tasks These are one-time quests and get unlocked by upgrading the base or finishing another main task. Main Task List Research: Srong Polymerization * Reward: Fuel x11k, Food x11k, Money x70k Research: Conscription * Reward: Fuel x11k, Food x11k, Money x60k Research: Temp Bed * Reward: Fuel x18k, Food x18k, Money x88k Research: Depot Expansion I to the Lvl 5 * Reward: Fuel x18k, Food x18k, Money x110k Research: Battlefield First Aid * Reward: Fuel x25k, Food x25k, Money x114k Research: Advanced Shield to Lvl 3 * Reward: Fuel x40k, Food x40k, Money x96k Research: Assembly Line Expansion * Reward: Money x50k, Energy Core x50 Lvl 4 troops in any formation reached 1,000 * Reward: Fuel x7k, Iron x3.5k, Money x60k Any Formation Combat Power up to 300,000 * Reward: Fuel x180k, Lumber x120k, Money x560k Any Formation Combat Power up to 1,000,000 * Reward: Fuel x300k, Lumber x200k, Money x1,650k Upgrade Bunk to Lvl 9 * Reward: Iron x4.4k, Lumber x6k, Money x45k Build 1 Parts Factory * Reward: Fuel x60k, Iron x30k, Money x180k Upgrade Parts Factory to Lvl 2 * Reward: Energy Core x800 Upgrade Parts Factory to Lvl 5 * Reward: Energy Core x1000 Build 1 Energy Refining Plant * Reward: Money x90k Upgrade Energy Refining Plant to Lvl 8 * Reward: Iron x110k, Lumber x150k, Money x630k Produce 2,000 Energy Core * Reward: Lumber x120k, Food x180k, Money x560k Craft 1 Trail Blazer Material * Reward: Alloy Plate x2, Rubber x2, Nano-materials x2, Sensor x2, Energy Core x100 Craft 1 Trail Blazer Part * Reward: Trailblazer Material Chest x4, Energy Fragment x480 Upgrade Radar to Lvl 10 * Reward: Iron x23k, Lumber x30k, Money x112k Upgrade Radar to Lvl 20 * Reward: Iron x150k, Lumber x200k, Money x1,650k Upgrade Anti-Missile Defense Center to Lvl 8 * Reward: Iron x120k, Lumber x165k, Money 1,350k Upgrade Blast Missile factory to Lvl 8 * Reward; Iron x120k, Lumber 165k, Money 1,350k Produce 1 Blast Missile * Reward: Fuel x150k, Lumber x100k, Money x600k Upgrade Shooting Range to Lvl 22 * Reward: Fuel x290k, Iron x150k, Lumber x200k, Food x290k, Money x2,400k Build 1 Chip Factory * Reward: Fuel x49k, Food x49k, Money x154k Upgrade Chip Factory to Lvl 8 * Reward: Iron x68k, Lumber x90k, Money x430k Upgrade Chip Factory to Lvl 13 * Reward: Lumber 150k, Food x230k, Money x630k Upgrade Chip Factory to Lvl 20 * Reward: Iron x260k, Lumber x350k, Money x3,000k Produce 50,000 Chips * Reward: Fuel x490k, Iron x240k, Money 4,000k Upgrade the Commercial Hub to Lvl 24 * Reward: Iron x300k, Lumber x400k, Money 3,300k Upgrade Hospital to Lvl 24 * Reward: Fuel x650k, Food x650k, Money x3,900k Upgrade any hero to Lvl 50 * Reward: Wisom Medal x200 Upgrade the Headquarters to lvl 12 * Reward: Iron x53k, Lumber x70k, Money x330k Build 2 Oil Tank * Reward: Iron x6.3k, Lumber x8.4k, Money x70k Build 2 Lumber Storafe * Reward: Iron x6.3k, Lumber x8.4k, Money x70k Build 2 Granary * Reward: Iron x9k, Lumber x12k, Money x88k Build 2 Iron Storage * Reward: Iron x13k, Lumber x17k, Money x132k Build 2 Power Storage Facility * Reward: Lumber x17k, Food x25k, Money x132k Build 2 Water Tank * Reward: Lumber x23k, Food x35k, Money x96k Upgrade Lumber Mill to Lvl 14 * Reward: Fuel x35k, Iron x18k, Money x112k Upgrade the Wind Turbine to Lvl 10 * Reward: Iron x5k, Lumber x 6.7k, Money x60k